


The Gay Blade

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-01
Updated: 1998-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Collections: TER/MA





	The Gay Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**The Gay Blade  
by Lianne Burwell**

  
"Good morning, boys and girls. Class will come to order." 

The Director moved to her usual seat, opposite her three most troublesome operatives. She was dressed in what she liked to refer to as her "modified schoolmarm" outfit. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a loose bun and a pair of completely unnecessary glasses were perched on the end of her nose. She wore a demure white blouse... unbuttoned low enough to catch a glimpse of a black lace bra. A black skirt fell to below her kness... and was split up the side to almost her hips. Stockinged feet were slipped into plain black shoes... with four inch heels. In one hand she held a perfectly red apple. In the other a yardstick. 

The open response in Mac's eyes—and the carefully hidden response in Victor's—were well worth the effort taken. 

"Today I have an... interesting little assignment for you." She held up the apple and studied it for a moment, then placed it on the table in front of her. "Several couples have disappeared from a local nightclub. In each case, one of the pair was involved in—or related to someone involved in—some critical military research being done just outside of town. No ransom demands have been received yet, but we expect it soon." 

She lifted the cover off a tray sitting on the table. "Sushi, anyone?" She picked up one of the seaweed-wrapped morsels and chewed on it, thoughfully. She wasn't surprised when the three heads all shook 'No'. Victor even looked a little green. 

"To try and... nip this off before it becomes a _real_ problem, we will be sending two of you in undercover. One will be the son of the project lead. All appropriate background has been planted, and the scientist has agreed to play along." 

"Great!" piped up Mac. "Li Ann and I will go in and see what we can find..." 

"What do you mean 'you and Li Ann'? If she goes in there with anyone, it will be me!" Victor twisted in his seat to glare at the other man. 

"Wait a minute! I might have some say here!" Li Ann glared at the two men flanking her. 

_SLAP_

The three slumped back in their seats at the sound of the yardstick hitting the table. 

"May I continue?" The Director asked, frost very evident in her voice. The three nodded silently. 

"Actually, there is... an added bit of information. The club in question is 'The Gay Blade'." 

Mac and Victor both paled. 

"Ummm..." Mac looked at her warily. "Isn't that a... gay club? The... ummm... one over on Fifth?" 

"Very good, Mac," she purred. "Extra points for observation. It is indeed. As a result, you and _Victor_ will be going in undercover." 

"A... gay club?!" Victor was starting to look _more_ than a little green. 

"Yes, a gay club. Do you have a... problem with that?" 

Victor paled a little, remembering the Caligula, a sex club that the Director was a founding member of. With his luck, she'd have a brother who founded this place. "Ummm. No Ma'am." 

"Good," she drawled. "And this time, _I'll_ supply the outfits. The two of you were an absolute disgrace at the Caligula." With that she handed them the folders to read and left the room. 

Li Ann promptly opened up her foldeer and started reading. Victor shuddered at the thought of what the Director would give them to wear— considering _her_ choice in clothing it was sure to be... memorable—and turned to Mac. 

"Soooo. How is it that _you_ know where this place is, Mac? Let along know _what_ it is." 

Mac jumped, slightly. "Oh, no reason. I've just driven past it a couple times. Seen people going in, coming out. That's all." Victor raised an eyebrow. He could almost swear that Mac was blushing. 

Li Ann looked up and frowned. "Wait a minute. You don't live anywhere near there. What are you doing in _that_ area at night?" 

Both of Victor's eyebrows were migrating up towards his hairline now. Mac was _definitely_ blushing. Suddenly the evening was starting to look _very_ interesting indeed. 

He opened up his folder and started reading. 

* * *

Victor and Mac looked at each other. Both were tempted to laugh at the other's outfit, except for the fact that they were equally... whatever. 

Mac was wearing a pair of blue jeans, very old and very tight, with nothing under them. The Director had threatened dire consequences if he tried to sneak out with underwear on. The white silk shirt was open almost all the way down and showed off a dark furred chest and two brown nipples. It also showed off the blush that was creeping further south all the time. The outfit was rounded off with a pair of well-worn boots and a leather belt with a large, ornate silver buckle. The overall effect was... dangerous and sexy as hell. 

Victor was wearing a very different outfit. Brown leather pants moulded to his legs and butt. His shirt was also a long-sleeved blouse, buttoned all the way up in his case, but it was made out of a loose gold mesh that didn't do much to hide the flesh underneath. A brown leather vest, matching the pants, and pair of soft suede boots finished off the outfit. He had also been warned against putting anything _under_ the outfit. 

The Director applauded as they turned so that she could admire their outfits. "Very nice, boys. Very nice indeed. I think you'll fit in quite well." Li Ann, standing next to her wearing her normal street clothes, just smirked. 

"There's just one item missing to complete your outfits." The Director held out a velvet-covered box. Warily, Victor took it from her. Inside he found a matched pair of gold earings. From one stud an "M" hung on a short chain. From the other hung a "V". "It will make such a _lovely_ statement, each of you wearing the other's initial. After all, we _do_ want to make it obvious that you _are_ a couple." 

Mac backed away, shaking his head. "Uhn uhn. No way. Not going to happen." 

She frowned at him. "Now, now, Mac. Do I have to call in Dobrinsky to put it on you?" Mac shuddered, thinking of his main tormenter, a black man he had once called a "walking steroid". He had paid dearly for that comment. The man had once used a _taser_ on him, for God's sake, as a _joke_. 

Quickly he grabbed the "V" earing from Victor an inserted it into the hole already in his left ear. Victor just sighed and followed suit with the "M". 

"There! Very attractive boys. Now get moving. Li Ann will watch from outside the club. Oh, and boys..." They stopped and looked back. "All the kidnapped couples visited the club's... back rooms before they were taken. We don't know if they were taken _from_ there, but it is a possibility. It's also possible that those rooms are under surveillance, so make it look good." 

Mac's blush disappeared, as he went white instead. "You... can't be serious..." 

"I'm very," she said with a frown. "So... enjoy yourselves." 

With that, the Director exited through a back door. 

* * *

Victor stood next to Mac in the line to get into The Gay Blade. Obviously the place was popular, since the lineup stretched well down the street and the bouncer was turning away people who didn't meet some sort of standard. Watching who went in didn't give him any indication what that standard was. The Director would be... peeved if, after all this trouble, they failed to even get in the door. 

And Mac... Mac was obviously very nervous. More nervous than seemed suitable for the situation. He was standing as close to Victor as he could, which Victor put up with since they were supposed to be a couple, after all. But he was also scanning the street and the crowd constantly, almost like he expected to see someone he would recognize. Victor just frowned at him. 

Finally they reached the front of the line Victor was thankful that it was a warm night, since the outfit he was wearing was _not_ designed to keep the wearer warm. Mac was hanging back as they stepped up to the bouncer, a large bald man with the build of a football player and wearing more earings in more places than Victor had ever seen in his life. And, as an ex-cop, he had seen a _lot_. He opened his mouth to make their pitch to get in when the bruiser looked past him and grinned. 

"Macky! Long time no see!" He reached out and grabbed Mac by the arm and pulled him into a bear-hug that might have cracked ribs. Mac gave him a sickly grin. "So, Macky. Who's the cutie?" 

"Ali, this is Victor. Vic, this is Ali." 

The two men eyed each other. Ali appraising the pretty, but dangerous moving man. Victor just wondering what the heck was going on. 

"Niiiice. Looks like a keeper," Ali said, finally. "Go on in and have fun." 

"Thanks, Ali." Mac grabbed Victor's arm and dragged him through the door before he could say anything. 

Once inside, he was promptly hit by a barrage of sound, smell and sight. The dance music was loud, with a heavy beat, and he could bare hear anything over it. Strobe lights of various colors gave the crowded dance floor an eerie stop-motion appearance. The smell of sweat, cigarette smoke and smoke of a less legal variety overwhelmed the nose. 

With his senses on overload, and his mind still reeling from finding out that Mac was apparantly a regular here, Victor barely noticed as the hand on his arm tugged him towards the bar. He didn't even really notice the pats to his rear and quick gropes from people they passed by. All in all... he was in shock. 

At the bar, Mac was again hailed by name—this time by the bartender. He ordered a couple of shooters and handed one to Victor. "Drink up. You look like you could use it." 

Victor swallowed the drink in a single gulp, exhaling sharply at the burn as it went down. "So... come here often?" 

Mac turned bright red. "Not really. Just once in a while when the last thing I want is to be around a woman. Usually after _She_ goes a little over the top." Victor smiled at that. The Director was definitely overwhelming at times. He could still see the embarassment on Mac's face at the Caligula when she had pulled his hand to her breast to "admire" the fine stitching on her dutch-made leather bustier. Faced with that sort of treatment _he_ would probably end up in a gay club for a drink without having to deal with women. 

Then he winced and reconsidered. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the wrist of the man currently trying to grab his balls and gave it a twist. There was a yelp, then the hand disappeared. He didn't bother turning around. 

"So, what are these 'back rooms' we are expected to visit?" 

Mac looked away in embarassment, then turned back. "Places were two or more people can go to... to... you know." 

"Have you ever been back there?" Victor smirked. He was surprised when Mac looked away and refused to say anything. He hadn't really expected a 'Yes'—or an equivalent to that. 

"Well, maybe we should...." 

"No!" Mac jerked away, then relaxed again. "I mean... we don't want to jump the gun. If we don't _have_ to... They might not know that we're here yet... Maybe we should just... dance? Or something." 

Victor was finding this all very amusing. It was going to be _years_ before he let Mac live this one down. But he just nodded and let Mac lead him out onto the dance floor. 

* * *

Victor had always considered himself a decent dancer, but Mac shone out on the dance floor. After a few minutes he had relaxed again and was starting to draw a crowd of onlookers. Between dances they sat at the bar drinking and chatting with some of the other patrons. Both got lots of offers for dances—of various types—but they were all turned down. 

After a couple hours of this, they were both sweating and pleasantly buzzed. Victor had almost forgotten just what they were expected to do there, but Mac hadn't. During a _very_ brief lull in the music, he leaned forward to yell in Victor's ear. "Time we went... out back, don'tcha think?" 

He froze, suddenly very sober again, and then nodded. This _was_ what they were there for, after all. And _he_ wasn't about to tell the Director that he couldn't go through with an assignment. 

Mac took him by the elbow and steered him towards an almost hidden door on the other side of the dance floor. There were a few knowing smiles and ribald jokes from guys who saw where they were headed, but that was all. 

On the other side of the door was a non-descript hallway, much like the ones you find in a mall behing the stores. The beat of the music was muted as the door shut and they headed down the hall. A fair number of doors opened on to the hall. Some were shut and Victor could hear moans and shouts from behind them. A few door were open, and he caught glimpses of flesh as they passed. An invitation rang out from one of the open doors, but Mac just shook his head and kept moving. Finally they reached an empty room and Mac pulled him in. While he looked around the room in curiosity, Mac shut and locked the door behind them. 

There were only two pieces of furniture in the room. The main item was a king-sized futon bed. When Victor prodded at it, experimentally, he heard the distinctive crackle of rubber sheets under the bed linens. He nodded, realizing that it was more hygenic than letting... fluids soak into the cotton mattress. 

The other item was a chest, set up against a wall. Victor lifted the lid and stared at the contentst. Inside was a large supply of lube and condoms—various brands, flavors and types. Also, there was the largest selection of sex toys he had ever seen outside of a police station evidence lockup. He shifted his wight, uncomfortably, and realized that he was blushing. He was also a little aroused, much to his surprise. 

He jerked in surprise when he felt a pair of arms come around his waist, and lips brush against his ear. Apparantly the alcohol had succeeded in dealing with Mac's embarassment. Victor tensed up. 

"Relax," came the whisper in his ear. "Remember, there may be cameras or people watching." Victor nodded slightly, then spoke in a louder voice. 

"I... I've never done... this before." It was certainly the truth, and would prevent his reactions from looking suspicious to any hypothetical watchers. 

"Don't worry," Mac hummed back at him. "I have." I'll bet you have, Vic thought to himself. At least someone knew what they were supposed to be doing. 

Competent hands turned Victor around and he was pressed against the wall by a warm body. He opened his mouth to say something and Mac took advantage of the parted lips. He was a _very_ good kisser. 

Trying to make it look good for any watchers, Victor closed his eyes and kissed Mac back. It was interesting, he thought, kissing someone slightly larger than himself. His girlfriends, few though they may be, were usually smaller. He ran his hands up a silk-covered back and opened his mouth a little wider. 

Victor was starting to really enjoy this. He hadn't been with anyone since Li Ann broke off their engagement and he was more than slightly frustrated. He was sure that the frustration must be the reason why Mac's touch was making him catch fire, but at this point he was inclined to just let go and enjoy it. Besides, it _was_ part of their cover story, after all. 

After a few minutes of kisses, slowly increasing in heat, Mac's hands slid up his chest and slipped the vest off of his shoulders. The hands then proceeded to fumble at the buttons of the mesh shirt. Deciding that it wasn't fair to make Mac do _all_ the work, Victor moved his hands, which had been stroking Mac's back, and used them to tug the white silk shirt out from the jeans. He slid his hands under the shirt to stroke at the smooth back muscles, then moved them around to the front to undo the few buttons there. Mac moved his hands from Victor's shirt buttons long enough to let his shirt slide off, then finished the task of getting Victor's upper body naked. 

Once they were both bare from the waist up, Mac maneuvered them over to the bed. As he was pushed down, Victor scanned the room. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red from one of the mirrors that adorned the walls and ceiling. 

"Camera behind the mirror on the far wall," he whispered in Mac's ear. 

"Got it. Now we _really_ have to make it look good." With that, he swooped in for another kiss while settling his weight down on Victor. Victor was a little surprised to feel an erection pressing into him from above. He's never even though of Mac as possibly being bi before—he spent too much time chasing the ladies—but his familiarity with the club meant that Victor might need to change his preconceptions. 

Even more surprising, though, was his _own_ erection. Just sexual frustration, a bad case of blue balls, he told himself. He shrugged, mentally, then threw himself into the act whole-heartedly. 

In short order they were both naked and rolling around on the bed, a tangled mass of arms, legs and lips. The first orgasm was fast and intense. They lay there for a while, just panting, wondering what happened next. 

"Maybe a nap," Victor mumbled in Mac's ear. "Perhaps they waited until they were asleep." 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Mac muttered back, then shut his eyes with a sigh. 

* * *

When they woke, an hour or so later, they were still in the same room and position as when they had shurt their eyes. They made a mutual—and silent—decision to keep playing the scenario out, at least until the end of the night. 

Mac pulled Victor close to him again and started kissing him again. Victor responded immediately, running his hands up and down the other man's arms and sides. This time it was slow and gentle, the two men moving against each other teasingly. 

Then Victor froze as he felt a finger stroking down the cleft of his ass. He pulled away for a second to look at Mac. 

"Only if you're willing," was the quiet response. For once, Mac looked deadly serious. "We don't have to, to make it look good." The finger stroked across the pucker there. Victor moaned as the sensitive nerve endings were stimulated, and was a little shocked to find himself nodding permission. 

He watched, mutely, as Mac stood up and went back to the chest. He reached in and grabbed a packet of condoms and a tube of lubricant, then came back to the bed. Was he really going to do this? His mind was saying _No_ , but his libido was shouting a definite _Yes_! 

The fingers were back, this time slick, and they stroked in a soothing pattern. One finger pushed, then penetrated. He focused on the feeling for a moment and decided that he approved. He gripped at the finger with his ass muscles to encourage it. 

A second finger joined with first one, then a third. Mac continued to kiss him the entire time, and his other hand was roaming, first tugging at Victor's cock, then pinching at his nipples. By this point he was going nuts, with a definite need for _more_ singing through his body. 

Finally, Mac's fingers were withdrawn and he was encouraged to roll onto his back. He watched as Mac opened the condom and rolled it on, then slicked his jacketed erection with more lube. Hands pulled him up onto Mac's thighs, his legs slung over Mac's shoulders, and the erection was poised to plunge in when the other man stopped. 

"Are you sure? We don't have to..." Victor appreciated the concern, but wasn't about to stop at this point. He reached out to grab Mac's butt and pulled hard. 

They both froze, as Mac slid partway in. Victor moaned in pain, certain that he was being split in half. They both breathed deeply, for long moments, as they both relaxed from the suddenness of the penetration. Then, feeling the pressure ease, Mac started to move. 

Victor moaned again, but this time it was _not_ from pain. The friction was sending shudders through his body and he couldn't help squirming from the sensation. Then a slick hand moved to grasp his cock and started milking it. With a scream, he started thrusting, first against the hand that gripped him, then onto the erection that filled him. When he opened his eyes, he could see the smirk on Mac's face. He knew the other man wasn't going to let him forget this, but he didn't care anymore. 

Between the unfamiliarity of the sensations and the pleasure they brought, it didn't take long for Victor to climax. As his began to recover his senses, he felt Mac freeze, and the other man's cock swelled inside iside of him and it started to jerk, filling the condom. 

They collapsed in a heap on the bed. Victor was idly wondering why he hadn't tried this before. He also wondered where Mac had learned this. It didn't seem like something a member of a Hong Kong crime family should have learned. On the other hand, Mac _had_ spent eighteen months in a Hong Kong jail, but that did not seem like something that would encourage further experimentation. 

"So... was it good for you?" came the sarcastic voice in his ear. 

"Don't fish for complements, Ramsey." 

"That's what I thought." Mac pulled him into an almost possessive embrace, and they slipped back into sleep. 

* * *

When Victor woke up again, Mac was wiping them both clean with baby wipes, found in the chest. "We should go back out to the bar." 

"Probably." The quickly got dressed, suddenly not quite able to meet each other's eyes. Vic winced slightly at the ache in his butt. Out in the bar, they drank quietly until about closing time. Then they left and both went to their seperate apartments. 

Nothing happened during the rest of the evening. 

* * *

"Good afternon, class." The Director sat facing her operatives, examining their faces. 

Li Ann looked the same as usual, if a little tired, as would be expected after spending most of the night in her car outside the nightclub. Mac and Victor, on the other hand... Interesting how they could look tired, relaxed and confused as hell, all at the same time. They were also both wearing dark glasses and appeared hung-over. 

"Well, children, you will be glad to hear that, while you were... entertaining yourselves last night, one of the agency's other teams located and rescued the kidnapped men, as well as shutting down the blackmail group that had snatched them. It seems that your little excursion was not necessary. You are excused for the rest of the day, but I expect to see you all, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, first thing tomorrow morning." 

The three stood, without a word, and filed out of the room. She watched as they left, Mac and Victor following behind Li Ann, as usual. She noted, though, that the two men were walking a lot closer to each other than they usually did. She turned and switched on the security system and watched as the trio walked through the hallway. 

"So guys. Did you enjoy yourselves last night?' 

"Not bad" And "Tolerable" were the responses to Li Ann's question. 

"C'mon. What did you _do_ all night?" 

"Dance." "Drink." 

"Actually, I quite enjoyed myself," said Victor, suddenly. "I might even go back sometime." 

There was a brief silence. "Might be interesting to do that without any pressures." 

"You two are joking, aren't you? Guys?" 

The Director smiled, watching Li Ann chase after the two men—in a very dignified way, of course. Then she turned to a viewscreen and re-cued the video tape. She picked up the apple from the table and munched on it. She would have to thank her friend at The Gay Blade, she thought to herself. She smiled. 

Who would have thought that Victor was so... _flexible_. 

THE END   
April 1998

* * *

_Originally published in the zine Nothing to Hide. And while several of the stories from this zine have since been published to the web, there are still many more well worth reading that haven't.  
To order, contact DanaJeanne at _[email removed] 


End file.
